l'amour au bout des lèvres
by Elenna-Hellenika
Summary: Le comte se réveil a nouveau et fait une rencontre qui le boulversera a jamais
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Il y a fort longtemps, dans une contrée reculée de Transylvanie appelée Valachie, dans la chaine des Carpates, vivait un couple princier dans un château aux abords d'un large précipice. Le pays était bordé par une forêt luxuriante et de larges cols enneigés. Il faisait bon d'y vivre: le prince, quoique très réservé, se révélait être un hôte parfait et un ami fidèle, la princesse était non seulement d'une beauté sans égale mais aussi d'une infinie douceur et le château, bien que grand et un peut froid, était le lieu de fêtes somptueuses où ménestrels et société mondaine se retrouvaient le temps d'une soirée. Le prince, de son vrai nom Vlad Tepes, contait alors a un auditoire ravi les exploits légendaires de ses glorieux ancêtres. Elizabetha, sa femme, restait pendue à ses lèvres, buvant chacune de ses paroles et frissonnait en imaginant maintes batailles contre des ennemis tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres.

La famille du prince Vlad III faisait partie d'une obscure société secrète aux allures guerrières: l'Ordre Sacré du Dragon, également appelé _Dracul _en roumain. Vlad était un chevalier émérite combattant au nom de dieu pour la sureté de son pays et son peuple. Mais les dieux, aussi sages soient ils, sont parfois capable de caprices et leur bénédiction, bien qu'elle semble assurée, peut se briser du jour au lendemain.

En effet, en cet année 1462, les Turcs ottomans prirent la cité Constantinople et commencèrent a étendre leur empire sur les terres d'Europe. Ils s'étendirent jusqu'en Espagne et en France où ils furent arrêter a Poitier. Ils parvinrent jusqu'en Transylvanie où le prince Vlad III les combattis sans relâche. Ils tranchait, empalait, massacrait, brûlait et torturait ses ennemis et fût nommé la ''Terreur des Turcs''(nda: je voulait un nom qui colle avec son image mais je ne sais pas s'il est utiliser dans le livre) par ses hommes qui l'acclamèrent comme le plus glorieux des héros mythique.

Pendant ce temps, en émirat Turc envoya une lettre fichée sur une flèche au château du prince où Elizabetha attendait avec impatience et angoisse le retour de son époux. Elle ouvrit la lettre avec des gestes fébriles, la déplia et lut son contenu.

« _En l'an de grâce 1462 péri la terreur roumaine sur le champs de bataille de Varda. Après de nombreux et sanglants combats, Le chevalier au dragon tomba sous les coups répétés du Prince Salim*. Nôtre Grand et Vénéré Calife somme a la Valachie de se rendre et compter avec lui pour la conquête de ce monde corrompu par les chrétiens. Toute résistance sera punie et toute collaboration récompensée. »_

Elizabetha n'eut jamais le courage de lire la lettre en entier. Son corps, parcourut de spasme de plus en plus violents, ne répondait plus a son contrôle et son cerveau répétait sans cesse la même information: « _Le chevalier au dragon tomba sous les coups répétés du Prince Salim ». _Son prince…son tendre époux…mort! Les larmes, contenues jusque là, franchirent enfin la barrière de ses yeux et coulèrent a flot le long de ses joues. Dieu avait appeler son fidèle guerrier avant l'heure…que lui restait il maintenant? La vie valait elle la peine d'être vécue si la personne qui compte le plus a nos yeux nous quitte là où on ne peut la suivre? Et même si elle en valait la peine, avait elle le droit de survivre a cet homme qui était mort en tentant de la protégée contre la menace Turque?

Le cœur en sang, la jeune femme pleura de longues minutes, a genoux face a une idole de Dieu. Jamais douleur fût plus vive qu'en cet instant. Lorsqu'elle se fût quelque peut calmée, Elizabetha se leva et, s'approchant du balcon, elle adressa sa dernière prière au ciel et conjura son époux de l'y attendre sagement qu'elle le rejoigne. Puis, fermant les yeux, les larmes coulant toujours, elle franchit les derniers mètre qui la séparèrent du ravin et bascula dans le vide avant de s'écraser dans la rivière en furie qui coulait en bas. Et la mort l'accueillit comme sa jeune sœur, lui ouvrant ses bras avec douceur.

Pendant ce temps, Vlad, meut par une impression étrange, enfourcha sa monture et fila vers le château. Lorsqu'il arriva en vu de l'imposante bâtisse, une force surnaturelle le poussa a accélérer d'avantage. Il gravit ensuite d'imposant escaliers et poussa la lourde porte en bois sombre. Son sang se figea et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous son poids: le corps sans vie de sa douce moitié reposait là, sous une croix, un mince filet de sang coulant au coin de sa bouche. Une lettre reposait sur sa poitrine et le prince s'en empara en tremblant. Une fois sa lecture achevée, il sentit une rage sans nom monter peut a peut en lui et commença a maudire ce ciel qui l'avait trahit. Ce ne fût que lorsque l'un des prêtres lui annonça que les sacrements du dernier sommeil seraient refusés a sa femme puisqu'elle avait mit fin a ses jours que la colère qui bouillait telle de la lave en fusion éclata avec une violence sans précédents. Hurlant sa haine contre tous les hommes de foi, reniant Dieu au profit des forces obscures, il s'empara de son épée et la planta au cœur d'une croix. A ce moment, du sang se mit a couler de partout et Vlad, s'emparant d'une coupe qu'il avait remplit du liquide carmin, la porta à ses lèvres et bût son contenu d'une traite. Après quoi, il trancha la tête des trois prêtres avec sa propre épée et, sa folie meurtrière calmée, contempla les dégâts avec un sourire satisfait: Dracula venait de naître et son œuvre commençait enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

I)Un nouveau départ.

_Rennes, 15 mars 2010._

Ce jour là, les éléments semblaient s'être déchainés. La pluie battait les vitres de la maison avec une telle violence qu'il n'eut rien parut d'étonnant de les voir se briser. Assise dans un fauteuil à bascule, une jeune fille regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'un air pensif, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Son visage, aux traits fins, était éclairé par des yeux si bleus qu'ils paraissaient être deux saphir brûlant d'un feu mystérieux. De long cheveux blonds et ondulés cascadaient jusqu'en bas de son dos et suscitaient quelques jalousies de la part de ses camarades. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus Aleiya, c'était la rapidité avec laquelle ils repoussaient. De taille moyenne et plutôt fine, la jeune fille se désespérait d'être la plus petite des ainés. Cela lui valait d'ailleurs quelques surnoms affectueux mais qui la blessait plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Sa chambre, plutôt grande avec une fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt de Brocéliande, était peinte en bleu et argenté, ses couleurs préférés. Sur un chiffonnier était exposés de nombreuses statuettes égyptiennes tandis que sur une petite table de chevet reposait un grand drapeau bleu et blanc et quelques souvenirs rapportés de Grèce. Appuyer contre le mur opposé a la fenêtre, un bureau blanc trônait fièrement, exposant un cahier ouvert dont l'une des pages était noircie d'une écriture fine ainsi que de nombreux objets aux symboles celtiques. A gauche du bureau, un lit en fer blanc et en forme de banquette était envahit de livres qui semblaient avoir été jeter pêle-mêle. En face du lit, une grande armoire et une petite bibliothèque complétait le mobilier de la jeune fille.

Cela faisait 6 mois que ses parents avaient décider d'emménager dans cette grande maison qu'ils avaient hériter d'un oncle décédé l'an passé. Féru de l'histoire de l'Amérique et de la Guerre d'Indépendance, il avait fait bâtir une grande maison de style coloniale qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un rêve étrange, tant elle tranchait avec le reste des maison de la ville. Parfois, son grand frère Marc se plaisait a dire que c'était en fait la réplique de la maison d'Amityville et prenait son petit air satisfait lorsqu'il parvenait a effrayer les invités. Son père secouait alors la tête d'un air fataliste et lâchait en soupirant son habituel « dieu que mon fils est pénible ».

Mais d'un sens, le jeune homme n'avait pas si tord que ça puisque la demeure possédait une espèce d'aura ténébreuse et éffrayante, si bien qu'aucun annimal ne voulait s'en approcher. Les deux chiens que la famille d'Aleiya possédait avant et qui avait commencer a s'agiter a mesure qu'ils approchaient de la maison, s'étaient enfuis a peine arriver et personne ne les avaient jamais revus.

Puis les mois s'étaient écoulés, tous semblables les uns aux autres et la routine s'était vite installée.

_ Aleiya!on mange!, cria sa mère du bas des escaliers.

La jeune fille se leva lentement et descendi les marches et s'installa autour de la table de la cuisine, très vite rejointe par ses frères et sœurs ainsi que ses parents. Le déjeuner se déroula comme d'habitude: Marc et son père bavardaient, sa mère servait, les plus jeunes chicanaient et sa sœur Ambre lisait.

Aleiya fixa un instant son père: plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns et courts, le teint un peut pâle et les yeux verts, Mr MacLain était un irlandais de pure souche venu s'installer en France pour poursuivre ses études. A 20 ans, il avait rencontrer a l'université Marie Quelen, sa future femme qu'il épousa deux ans plus tard.

Aleiya reprit rapidement le cour de ses esprits et termina son assiette sans rien dire. Après avoir aider sa mère a débarasser et lavé la vaisselle, elle remonta dans sa chambre et reprit sa lecture. Vers 15h00, ses parents quittèrent la maison pour aller faire des courses et revinrent vers 18h00, les bras chargés de paquets. Après plusieurs allers et retours effectués afin de ramenés tous les sacs de courses, Aleiya et ses parents commencèrent a ranger.

_ Ma chérie, veux tu être gentille et porter ce carton a la cave s'il te plait?, demanda Mme MacLain

_ d'accord pour le service mais me demande pas d'être gentille, c'est une insulte a mon sale carractère, répondit Aleiya en riant.

Elle attrapa le carton, sorti de la pièce et se dirigea vers le hall. Cependant, lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte de la cave, elle ne put retenir un frisson glacé de la parcourir. Elle n'était pas vraiment peureuse mais cet endroit la mettait mal a l'aise. C'était comme si une aurra mortelle emplissait la pièce, lui conférant une atmosphère de danger imminant. Prenant une profonde inspiration, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte et descendit les marches. Arriver en bas, elle se boucha le nez malgrès elle. Dieu que l'odeur était infecte!ça sentait la moisissure!

Prenant finalement sur elle, Aleiya avança lentement vers le font de la pièce. On pouvait dire que le désordre était roi ici! Un peut partout, des cartons débordants de vieux jouets, de vêtements d'été ou d'outils divers et variés exposaient fièrement leur contenu comme s'il s'agissait de précieux trésors. A droite de l'escalier, un pan du mur differait du reste, comme s'il avait été posé récement pour cacher quelque chose de comprométant. En s'approchant un peut, Aleiya l'iddentifia comme la source de l'odeur noséabonde qui infestait toute la cave. Intriguée, la jeune fille passa un doigt le long du mur et senti une aspérité sous celui-ci. Fronçant les sourcils, elle poussa son doigt et découvrir avec stupéfaction qu'il s'était arrêter sur une sorte de seau en forme de dragon surmonter d'un étendart et dont la queue encerclait une croix. Ce symbole ne lui était pas inconnu…. Surement l'avait elle vu dans un film ou un livre. Mais tout de même… . Quelque chose attira son attention. Juste en dessous du symbole, des petites tâches brunes de taille variée constellaient le mur.

« de la moisissure sans aucun doute », pensa la jeune fille. Mais force était de reconnaître que des tâches de moisissures differaient de ce qu'elle voyait: en géneral, les tâches étaient noir ou vertes avec un duvet blanc. Or ici, cela faisait comme de la peinture qui aurait caillée. L'exitation la gagna: elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans de ces romans ou de ces films d'aventures modernes, a la Benjamin Gates, où le héros était sur le point de découvrir un trésor perdu…. Mais qui dit trésor dit danger.

Le mur grinca, comme si quelque chose s'appuyait derrière. Intriguée malgrès elle, l'adolescente posa son oreille contre le mur et attendit. Les secondes passèrent lorsqu'un autre bruit se fit entendre et cette fois ci, elle recula, franchement térrorisée: elle aurait jurer avoir entendu quelqu'un murmurer!

Aleiya secoua la tête. Allons bon!son imagination lui jouait des tours, voilà tout!

« Il faut vraiment que je sorte, je deviens maboule! »

Soupirant, la jeune fille se dirrigea vers l'escalier et ferma la porte une fois en haut. Quel endroit singulier!

Derrière le mur, de nombreuses caisses en bois étaient éparpillées. Sur chacune d'elle, le symbole gravé sur le mur y était également représenté avec l'inscription « from Transylvania » et a l'interieur d'une d'entre elle(la plus grosse), un homme reposait dans la terre et jubilait: la maison était de nouveau habité et lui allait pouvoir se divertir et, pourquoi pas, festoyer.

La journée se déroula comme a son habitude et lorsque la nuit vint, ses ocupants s'endormirent, inconscient du danger qui les guettaient car la créature de la cave, elle, venait de se réveillée et voguait dans la maison sous la forme d'une nuée verte. Cette dernière s'arréta devant la première chambre qu'elle trouva et se transforma en vieillard. La peau blance, ridée, les mains poilues et les yeux rouges, il s'emblait sortir des pires cauchemards. Se pourléchant les babines, il laissa entrevoir deux petites dents pointues semblables a celles des fauves et des canidés et entra: il avait faim, très faim et ne contait pas attendre plus!

Sa pauvre victime endormie ne se doutait pas que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'a un fil.


	3. Chapter 3

2)terreurs nocturnes: rêves ou réalité?

Debout sur le pas de la porte, le vieillard fixait sa future victime avec une moue satisfaite: endormie, celle-ci n'opposerait aucune résistance et il n'aurait donc nul besoin de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour la soumettre, ce qui, vu sa faiblesse, aurait été catastrophique pour lui.

La victime bougea dans son sommeil, attirant l'attention de l'étrange visiteur. Il ne devait faire vitre où il risquait de rester sur sa faim. Silencieusement, l'Étranger _glissa _vers le lit et écarta doucement les couvertures. Un enfant! Voilà qui était intéressant a goûter, songea-t-il, un rictus diabolique déformant ses traits.

L'enfant ne bougeait pas, inconscient de ce qui se tenait assis près de lui et que cette _chose était dangereuse._ Il se contentait d'errer dans le domaines des rêves, comme tout enfant de son âge le ferait a une heure aussi tardive de la nuit.

Lentement, le vieillard se pencha vers l'enfant et, retroussant ses lèvres, découvrit deux canines qui scintillèrent d'une lueur malsaine dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Toutefois, au moment où il s'apprêtait a mordre sa proie, un visage, surgit du passé, s'imposa dans son esprit. Le visage d'une jeune femme d'une éclatante beauté, sa longue chevelure brune cascadant en de jolies vagues jusqu'à ses reins, un sourire plus éclatant qu'un prisme reflétant les rayons du soleil, et des yeux d'une telle profondeur qu'il vous aspiraient au premier regard.

_ Mina, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque,brisée par la douleur, des larmes de sang glissaient sur ses joues, Ô Mina qu'allais-je faire?

Lentement, presque douloureusement comme si le poids de tous ces siècles de solitudes passer a se nourrir de sang humain s'était fait plus lourd que jamais, le vieillard se leva et, avisant la fenêtre, se changea en chauve-souris et sortit dans la nuit fraîche et reposante.

Dans le ciel, la lune brillait de son plus bel éclat et inondait de ses rayons blafards les terres qui s'étendaient a ses pieds. A quelques pas de là, un homme, seul, voyageait. La chauve-souris s'en aperçu et, furieuse d'avoir été dérangée par une vision du passé, se retransforma et attaqua sauvagement le pauvre bougre. Il ne vit ni la mort foncer sur lui, ni le vieille homme se relever, du sang coulant a flots de ses lèvres et sur ses vêtements.

Reprenant son souffle, le vieillard s'assit près de sa victime fraîchement vidée de son sang et se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Il revoyait Mina, charmante apparition dans sa robe verte, lors de leur première rencontre dans les rues de Londres près de l'apothicaire. Il sourit en pensant a son air pincé, se drapant dans sa dignité de femme du monde et s'offusquant de se faire aborder par un homme alors qu'elle était fiancée a un autre. Il la vit ensuite s'estompée dans sa mémoire, pour laisser place a ce fameux soir, dans un restaurant de la haute société où, après avoir goûter a l'absinthe, elle s'était rappeler des morceaux de son passé, lorsqu'elle était Elizabetha. Bien malgré lui, des larmes se mirent a couler sur ses joues. Elizabetha….il se désespérait de ne jamais la revoir.

Décidant qu'il ne fallait pas trop traîner avant que le jour ne se lève, le vieillard se retransforma en chauve-souris et regagna la maison. Coté jardin, il vit une fenêtre ouverte et s'y engouffra. Grossière erreur.

La chambre dans laquelle il venait de débarquer était celle d'une ravissante jeune fille rousse qui lisait un livre, l'air endormis. Décidant sûrement qu'il était suffisamment tard et que, de toute façon elle n'arrivait plus a lire, la jeune fille se leva et heurte quelque un. Levant les yeux, elle poussa un cris de t erreur qui ameuta toute la maison.

Le comte, affolé a l'idée d'être découvert, assomma la jeune fille et se transforma en une nuée verte et malsaine et regagna la cave, où il se dissimula dans les caisses de sa patrie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille s'éveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Au dessus d'elle étaient penchés les visages de ses parents et ses frères et sœur, inquiets et perplexe.

_ Ambre! Tu vas bien ma chérie?, demanda Mme MacLain

_ maman…maman…

La jeune fille, n'arrivant plus a contenir les larmes provoquée par l'effraya apparition, se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et se mit a pleurer

_ que s'est-il passer?pourquoi as-tu crier?

_ il…. Il y avait un homme là,dans ma chambre!il avait du sang partout!

_ tu as du faire un cauchemar ma chérie, murmura monsieur MacLain

_ je l'ai vu je vous dit!je suis pas une menteuse!ni une folle!, et elle sanglota de plus belle.

Madame MacLain la serra contre son cœur et murmura doucement:

_ c'est probablement Marc qui t'as fait peur avec ses histoire et ton cerveau t'as jouer un tour quand tu dormais. Désormais, je ne veux plus entendre tes sottises Marc, suis-je clair?

_ comme de l'eau de source maman!, répondit le jeune homme

Après une énième crise de larme, madame MacLain réussit a convaincre sa fille d'aller a nouveau dormir. Ambre obéit, bien a contrecoeur, et ne fût pas rassurée du tout quand la porte de sa chambre se ferma, que les lumière s'éteignirent et que le silence se fit roi dans chaque pièces.

A la cave, chaudement installée dans ses caisse de terre, la créature rageait: il avait faillit se faire prendre avec ses sottises! Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit plus prudent!

Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormir dans un énième «Mina…ma Mina…je viendrait vous chercher…bientôt »


	4. Chapter 4

3) Interrogations et obsessions

Une semaine passa sans que personne ne reparle de l'incident. Ambre, encore secouée et dont les rêves étaient peuplés par le souvenir de l'effrayante apparition, ne parlait presque plus a sa famille, convaincue qu'ils la prenaient pour une folle.

Aleiya, que l'état de sa sœur inquiétait, se posait de plus en plus de question sur ce que celle-ci avait vu. Pour elle qui avait ressenti la terreur d'Ambre comme si elle fût la sienne, il était clair qu'elle ne mentait pas et que quelqu'un s'était bien introduit dans sa chambre. Mais qui? Comment cet homme( il était clair pour elle qu'il s'agissait d'un homme puisqu' Ambre leur avait dit « il avait du sang partout! ») avait-il pût s'introduire dans le jardin, grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre et se hisser dans la chambre sans être remarquer plus tôt? Quelque chose ne collait pas dans ce récit. Il avait des tas d'incohérences, ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa sœur jumelle si ordonnée. La jeune fille soupira. Elle avait beaucoup de peine pour sa sœur. Ambre n'avait jamais été du genre a inventer tout un tas d'histoires rocambolesques pour attirer l'attention sur elle et tous le savait. Certes, elle était très affectée par sa récente rupture, surtout que la relation avec le garçon durait depuis des mois, et que le déménagement de sa meilleure amie l'avait encore plus attristé mais jamais elle n'aurait eut recours à de tels stratagèmes comme signaux de sa détresse. Et il y avait ce mur étrange dans la cave…. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas été oser uniquement pour remplacer une des anciennes poutres qui avait été rongée par les mites. Et s'il servait a dissimuler quelque chose? Et si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce mur avait quelque chose a voir avec la folie qui avait gagner son oncle a la fin de sa vie? « OK, faut que j'arrête définitivement les films d'horreurs moi » se sermonna Aleiya. Mais au fond d'elle, le doute persistait: La folie de son oncle, sa réclusion totale, sa mort étrange au sein même de cette demeure, le mur dans la cave, les tâches de sang sur ledit mur, la fuite des chiens….. Ces détails étaient trop importants pour être mis de coté. Sans compter l'apparition d'un vieillard dans la chambre de sa jumelle, les grattements de l'autre coté du mur et ce symbole…..un dragon enserrant une croix orthodoxe dans sa queue….. Ca lui rappelait quelque chose mais quoi? où avait-elle pût rencontrer ce symbole? Certainement pas lors d'une visite au musée, elle s'en serrait souvenue. Un livre peut-être? Un monument pourquoi pas? Cette dernière option lui semblait improbable puisque ici il n'y avait que des menhirs et des calvaires.

_ je ne tourne vraiment pas rond….

Après un énième soupir, elle se leva, rangea ses affaires et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres. A peine fût-elle entrer dans la cuisine que sa mère l'apostropha, apparemment de mauvaise humeur, pour lui rappeler que si elle ne se dépêchait pas un peut elle allait être en retard et comme son père était déjà parti au travail, elle devrait attendre le prochain bus ou aller au lycée a pied, ce qui représentait pas moins d'une heure de marche au pas de course. Grommelant dans sa barbe, l'adolescente attrapa quelques crêpes qu'elle tartina de Nutella, un jus de raison en brique et sorti en trombe. Elle se hâta d'avaler son petit déjeuner et attendit le car pendant près de dix minutes. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit plusieurs groupes d'amis plaisanter et soupira. Elle aurait aimer avoir les siens auprès d'elle. Non pas qu'elle n'avait aucun ami, au contraire, seulement ceux qui l'avaient soutenue et accompagner dans toutes ses galères lui manquaient affreusement. Ici, elle ne connaissait presque personne et avait du mal a se faire a la mentalité des jeunes de son âges, tous pour la plupart issus de la jeunesse dorée et qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce que vivre voulait réellement dire. Oh ce n'est certainement pas elle qui iraient le leur dire, elle avait autre chose a faire, mais ça la mettait tellement hors d'elle d'entendre ces jeunes se plaindre de leurs parents, leurs ruptures avec leurs moitiés ou d'un vêtement qui ne leur allait pas. Au fond, elle les enviaient un peut. Ils n'avaient pas de soucis familiaux graves comme le commun des mortels, pouvaient s'offrir ce qu'ils voulaient et ne vivaient pas avec la peur de la fin du mois. C'est alors que le vrombissement d'un moteur la tira de ses réflexions plus ou moins noires et elle vit avec une déception non dissimulée que le car venait d'arriver et qu'une foule d'élève se bousculaient déjà pour entrer a l'intérieur. Poussant un soupir a fendre l'âme, Aleiya imita ses camarades et grimpa a son tour puis le car s'ébranla et ils partirent.

Durant toute la journée, Aleiya n'eut de cesse de se poser les mêmes questions. A tel point qu'elle se fit sermonner par ses professeurs a de nombreuses reprises. Non pas qu'elle ne se faisait jamais sermonner, mais d'habitude c'était cause de son insolence ou son manque d'investissement dans son travail. Mais bon le résultat était le même: elle se ferait encore hurler dessus par ses parents, sans compter les remarques humiliantes de sa grand-mère qui lui sortirait son adage habituel « de mon temps les jeunes étaient beaucoup plus respectueux avec leurs aînés! Si tu avais été élever comme j'ai été élevée, tu ne ferais pas autant de sottises! ». Apparemment sa grand-mère n'avait toujours pas compris qu'on ne vivait plus comme dans les années 40 et que les mentalités avaient évoluées.

Le soir l'ambiance était plutôt tendue au dîner et pour cause: Marc, comme a son habitude, avait à nouveau raconter une histoire de fantômes aux plus jeunes, récoltant une réprimande de sa mère qui lui avait alors dit qu'à cause de ses bêtises Ambre avait des terreurs nocturnes qui empiraient crescendo. Ambre c'était alors exclamer qu'elle n'avait pas de terreurs nocturnes, que tout ce qu'elle avait vu était réel avant de se mettre à pleurer et de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mr MacLain, avec le calme qui le caractérisait, reprocha à sa femme un manque de tact non négligeable, s'attirant les foudres de celle-ci et provoquant une dispute ils se seraient tous très bien passer.

Le silence qui régnait à table était si pesant qu'Aleiya sauta sur l'occasion pour aller porter elle-même des cartons à la cave. Curieusement, la jeune fille se senti observer tout le temps qu'elle y passa, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un étudiait le moindre de ses gestes avec une minutie peut commune et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Non pas qu'elle croyait les histoires de fantômes de son frère(bien qu'elle croyait à l'existence des fantômes) mais cela ne la rassurait pas beaucoup. C'est donc en frissonnant qu'elle remonta, l'horrible impression qu'un regard brûlant était fixé sur son dos, aussi ne se priva-t-elle pas d'un profond soupir de soulagement quand elle eut refermé la porte de la cave.

Tapis dans un coin de la cave, le vieillard pensait: cette jeune fille, bien que n'ayant aucune ressemblance physique avec Elizabetha/ Mina, elle en avait la flagrance, et cela plongeait le comte dans une grande perplexité: de toute sa longue vie, toute les réincarnation de telle ou telle personne qu'il avait un jour connu ou approcher leur ressemblaient parfaitement. Comment se pouvait-il que cette jeune fille ne ressemble pas a son amour perdu mais qu'elle en ait l'odeur? Par quel miracle était-ce possible? Poussant un soupir a s'en fendre l'âme, le comte regagna ses caisses, se promettant qu'il éclaircirait bientôt ce mystère et s'endormi jusqu'au milieu de la nuit où il sorti s'abreuver de sang en rentrant comme a son habitude deux heures avant les premiers rayons de l'aube.


End file.
